Reunited and it feels so good
by montypython203
Summary: After facing an enemy I can't be bothered to think of, the 9th Doctor takes Rose home, only to be reunited with her 2 years later ...FINALLY COMPLETE with rip off ending.
1. Chapter 1

_Title: Reunited (and it feels so good)_

_Rating: K+ (may go up later)  
_

_Summary: After facing an enemy I can't be bothered to think of, the 9th Doctor takes Rose home, only to be reunited with her 2 years later._

_Disclaimer: Doctor Who is NOT MINE._

_Author's Note: Firstly, apologies for the stupid title. Secondly, I am writing this fic purely for the last chapter, which does not belong to me either. You'll understand when you get there. That said, I'm not really putting a lot of effort into the plot. But bare with me, it'll be worth it!_

**Prologue**

"No Doctor! Please!" cried Rose.

"I'm sorry Rose," said the Doctor. "That was just too close. I promised your mother I'd protect you, and that's what I'm doing."

"But I want to stay with you!" protested Rose. "You can't just leave me!"

"Please don't make this any harder than it already is," said the Doctor, passing Rose her bags and taking her to the door. "You'll be safe now. I don't want anything happening to you." Tears were pouring down Rose's face. The Doctor opened the door. Shaking, Rose stepped outside. London, the Powell Estate, 2006.

"Goodbye Rose," said the Doctor, closing the door. Rose fell to her knees as the TARDIS dematerialised out of her life.


	2. Chapter 2

_2 years later, for both the Doctor and Rose_

"What's this then?" the Doctor said to himself as he checked the scanner screen. "Oh bloody hell, not again." On its way to Earth was an Auton ship. The Doctor wondered what the Autons were going to do now. He followed the ship towards Earth.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

"I'm going to have a look at some dresses, Mum," said Rose.

"Do you want me to come with you?" asked Jackie.

"No, I want this to be a surprise," insisted Rose. "Okay, see ya later." Rose ran down the stairs and made her way to the bus stop. Now she thought about it, the dress shop was a bit far.

_Maybe I'll get some accessories and stuff first, _she decided. She then rang up her mum.

"Hi Mum, it's me," she said. "Listen, I think I'll make this an all-day thing if that's all right."

"Fine with me," replied Jackie. "Will Mickey be okay with it?"

"Yeah, we didn't have plans or anything," said Rose. "See you tonight." Rose smiled, eager to begin her day of shopping.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

By the time Rose got to the dress shop, it was 5:30 – half an hour 'til closing time.

_I can still have a look, _she thought. She opened the door. The shop was deserted. She doubled-checked the sign. The store was definitely still open. She cautiously walked in. after looking around, she noticed a sign: BRIDAL OUTFITS – DOWNSTAIRS. Rose followed the sign down some steps. She found herself surrounded by hundreds of dresses.

"Beautiful," she remarked. She found a dress she liked and began changing into it. It looked great on her. She then looked for a veil to go with it. She found one and put it on. It was perfect. She was just going to check the price when she heard a noise.

"Hello?" she called. "Er, I'll take this dress." But no one answered. She took a few steps forward. It was a bit hard to see in the veil, but she could make out some sort of movement. Something was coming towards her, slowly and robotically. It reminded her of something.

"It can't be," she said to herself. She stepped back as the creature kept coming. It was soon joined by another, and another. Soon there were half a dozen mannequins coming. Rose closed her eyes as she prepared for their strike. Suddenly, her hand was grabbed, and she heard a voice she thought she'd never hear again.

"_Run_." Rose could make out the leather jacket and big ears. She couldn't believe it. The Doctor was back! But she couldn't talk now. She ran, leaving her clothes in the store. She was a little slow, as she was wearing heels, but she managed. The Doctor led her out the back door, which he the locked with his sonic screwdriver.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Top of the world," Rose answered. The Doctor cocked his head to one side. That voice, those words … his eyes widened.

"Rose?" he said. Rose grinned and took off the veil.

"Hello Doctor," she said.

"Whoa, hi," said a speechless Doctor. "How are you?"

"Fine, now," said Rose. "I wasn't 2 years ago, or 1 year and 11 months ago, or 1 year and 10 months ago, but I am now."

"Oh Rose," said the Doctor. "I really am sorry, you know. If it's any consolation, I haven't had anyone else to travel with me for the last 2 years." Rose was silent. It was only then that the Doctor realised the significance of the wedding dress.

"So, are you getting married?" he asked awkwardly.

"Yep," said Rose. "To Mickey. He's the one person I can rely on to be there for me. Even after everything I put him through, he was willing to take me back."

"Well, congratulations," said the Doctor, forcing a smile.

"Thanks," said Rose. She then looked around. "Say, where are you parked?"

"Huh?" said the Doctor, confused. "Oh, the TARDIS. London Underground. It refused to move from there. Stupid old thing."

"Interesting," said Rose. "So are you planning on saving the world tonight?"

"Actually, I've been tracking the Auton ship over the last few days, and it's really taken a lot out of me," admitted the Doctor.

"Excellent," said Rose. "In that case I insist you come back to my place. I'm sure Mum'll be _dying_ to see you."

"Er, no thanks," said the Doctor.

"Please Doctor, it's the least you could do," said Rose cunningly. "Besides, the tube's a long way away from here, you'd get tired getting back."

"I got here all right, didn't I?" said the Doctor. Rose then took hold of his arm.

"Listen Doctor, you're coming with me whether you like it or not," she stated. The Doctor gulped.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_I don't know a lot about the trains in England, so please tell me if I'm using the wrong words._


	3. Chapter 3

_I bet you're all dying to see Jackie's reaction. Well here it is._

"Mum, I'm back!" yelled Rose as she entered her flat. "Sorry I'm late."

"Oh that's all right love," said Jackie. "How did you-" Jackie froze as she saw the Doctor.

"Is that who I think it is?' she asked.

"The very same," said Rose. Jackie slowly walked up to the Doctor.

"Hello Doctor," she said.

"Hello Jackie," said the Doctor, his voice a little higher than normal.

"Do you know what you put my daughter through?" she asked.

"I think so," said the Doctor.

"Well let me tell you, it was a lot more painful than THIS!" The Doctor turned his head as he endured the full wrath of the Tyler slap.

"Ow!" he exclaimed, rubbing his cheek. "Have you been working out?"

"I just want to give a man what he deserves," said Jackie.

"I don't get it," said the Doctor. "I take Rose, you slap me. I bring her back, you slap me even harder. What do you want?"

"When you took Rose I knew nothing about you," said Jackie. "I had no idea what you and Rose had been up to for a year. Then I realised how much you meant to her."

"I thought you wanted me to protect her!" argued the Doctor.

"Yeah, from pain and heartache more than anything else," said Jackie.

"Well you could have made that clearer last time," said the Doctor.

"Okay, that's enough," said Rose. "Mum, I believe the Doctor is sorry about what he did. And Doctor, I was very distraught being stranded with no job and half my possessions still in the TARDIS. But what's done is done, so can we please move on?" Jackie and the Doctor looked at each other.

"I guess," said Jackie.

"With pleasure," said the Doctor.

"Good," said Rose, satisfied. "Now Doctor, what's this about the Autons?"

"Autons?" repeated Jackie. "Aren't they the plastic things?"

"Yes Jackie, and they're back," said the Doctor.

"Oh great," said Jackie. "Will you be able to stop them again?"

"Well I'm not sure of their intentions this time," admitted the Doctor. "I may need Rose to help me."

"So that's all she's good for is it?" inquired Jackie. "Your little helper?"

"Jackie, I had no intention of seeing Rose again, but now I have, I would appreciate her help," said the Doctor. "She saved my life last time."

"And I'd be glad to help," said Rose. "But not tonight. As you said before Doctor, you're worn out. So let's all get a good night's sleep and we'll deal with this tomorrow."

"Fine," said the Doctor. "Wait, sleep? Where?"

"The couch is free," suggested Jackie. The Doctor took a quick look at it. He wouldn't even be able to fit on it.

"Looks a bit uncomfortable," he confessed.

"We could put a mattress on the floor in my bedroom," piped up Rose.

"I-in, y-your bedroom?" stammered the Doctor. "I don't think that's such a good idea."

"Neither do I," said Jackie. "What would Mickey think?"

"Mum, it's not like we'd be sharing the same bed," said Rose. "And this way I can make sure he doesn't wander off."

"I'm still not sure," said the Doctor.

"Oh, don't be such a baby," said Rose. "It'll be fun. Like a sleepover." The Doctor and Jackie looked at each other. Fun was the last thing on their minds.

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_

_I've never written a Tyler slap before. It was fun._

I know the Doctor doesn't really sleep much, but it's important for the story that he is in Rose's room at night.


	4. Chapter 4

"Comfortable Doctor?" asked Rose.

"The mattress, yes," replied the Doctor. "The situation, no." Rose laughed.

"What?" the Doctor asked.

"You just look so funny," said Rose.

"I didn't actually choose to be here," reminded the Doctor.

"Okay you two, lights out," said Jackie, stepping into the room.

_This is so freaking domestic! _thought the Doctor bitterly. _I feel like I'm 10 years old._

"Something wrong Doctor?" said Jackie, noticing the Doctor's screwed up face.

"No, no, not at all," he said.

"Good," said Jackie. "Okay, goodnight sweetheart."

"Night Mum," said Rose sleepily. Jackie gave a small nod to the Doctor, turned off the light and closed the door. Rose and the Doctor lay in silence.

"Let's chat," said Rose suddenly.

"Huh?" said the Doctor.

"Chat," repeated Rose. "You know, talk about stuff."

"I know what chatting is," said the Doctor. "I'm just a little confused as to why you are interested in chatting at this particular moment."

"Chatting in bed is fun," said Rose. "You can have the best conversations."

"Rose, I really don't want to know what you and Ricky discuss in bed," said the Doctor.

"Not like that," said Rose. "I mean like fun, meaningless conversations."

"About what?" asked the Doctor.

"Anything," said Rose. "I used to this with Shireen all the time. We'd talk about school, boys, we'd quote skits from _The Sketch Show …_just general stuff. And it's easy coz you don't see the person's face. It's more relaxing."

"Well, okay," said the Doctor. "So … how's life?"

"Fine," said Rose. "And you? Still up to all the same stuff?"

"You bet," the Doctor answered. "Aliens, villains, life-threatening experiences, just like always." There was silence for a moment, then the Doctor continued. "But I find myself always reaching for a hand to hold, then I remember there's no one there."

"You've been by yourself before, haven't you?" Rose asked.

"Sure," said the Doctor. "And as for the hand-holding thing, there have been people who I wouldn't even touch. Primitives, smart yet annoying young men, robotic dogs …"

"So, there were others before me?" said Rose, slightly shocked.

"32 to be exact," said the Doctor. Rose put a hand to her head. She couldn't believe it. She thought she was special. She remembered when the Slitheen had invaded, and she had been talking about how she was the only person on Earth who knew aliens existed. Did that mean there were 32 other people at that time thinking "I hope the Doctor's here."?

"Are you okay?" the Doctor asked.

"Why did you pick me?" Rose responded. "Did you just need someone to fill the slot?"

"No!" said the Doctor. "You just seemed like you were up for the adventure."

"But you did so much for me," Rose said. "You asked me where I wanted to go, you took me to eat chips when I was feeling down …"

"I didn't have tea with your mother," interrupted the Doctor.

"But you're sleeping in my room," said Rose. "Which brings me onto my next question – why did you leave me?"

"I told you," said the Doctor. "I realised my life was too dangerous for you, and did what Jackie wanted."

"I could have told you it was dangerous," said Rose. "I didn't care. It was fun. It meant something to me." The Doctor didn't respond. Rose sighed.

"Okay, you obviously need the night to think about that," she said. After a moment of silence, Rose let out a small laugh.

"What's so funny now?' asked the Doctor.

" 'We'd like a room for two (k)nights, please,'" quoted Rose. "That's one of my favourite skits."

"Oh, The Sketch Show," the Doctor said. "Okay, you want to explain that one to me?"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Hmm, I'm not really sure about this chapter_. _Don't worry though, more exciting stuff soon to come._

_The chatting in bed is inspired by my brother. He can be an annoying little jerk at times, but when we're on holidays sleeping in the same bedroom, we just chat._

_For those of you who haven't seen The Sketch Show, I pity you._

_Oh yeah, and I know for a bit that was sounding a lot like School Reunion. But this all happened with 9._


	5. Chapter 5

_Sorry I've taken so long with this. I've been writing other stuff, and when I was working on this I was kinda writing it backwards._

"Morning Rose," said Jackie, spreading marmalade on her toast. "How did you sleep?"

"Fine thanks Mum," she said. "And that's all I did – sleep."

"Okay, okay," said Jackie. Just then the Doctor entered the room.

"Hello sleepyhead," Rose said. "I didn't think you were a big sleeper."

"On the TARDIS there's always something to do," the Doctor said. "Here, having set times to eat and sleep, you can't help but-"

"Embrace the experience?" suggested Rose.

"Something like that," replied the Doctor. "Can you pass us some toast?"

"You're a grown man, you can make your own," said Jackie. The Doctor groaned and got up. As he was putting his bread in the toaster, the door opened. Mickey was there, holding a bunch of flowers.

"Hello, how's my favourite bride-to-be today?" he called. He stopped as he caught sight of the Doctor.

"Oh dear," said the Doctor. "Ricky."

"Doctor," said Mickey. Then he took full notice of the situation. "In … Rose's flat. Making toast."

"Oh, hi Mickey," said Rose. "How are you?"

"Uh, wondering what the hell's going on?" said Mickey. "Doctor, you abandoned Rose."

"Here we go again," muttered the Doctor.

"No, hear me out," said Mickey. "Rose was happy with you. Then you dumped her back here when it suited you."

"I was looking out for her safety," defended the Doctor.

"And why'd you come back eh? To have a friendly catch up?" asked Mickey sarcastically.

"To stop the Autons from trying to take over the world, actually," the Doctor said.

"Again? Didn't they learn from the last time?" said Mickey, annoyed.

"Apparently not," said Rose. "So the Doctor and I will be doing that today. You can come too if you want."

"You're willing to give him another chance after what he did to you?" Mickey said.

"You gave me one," said Rose. "So are you in, or out? I'm fine either way." Mickey looked at Rose, then the Doctor, then Jackie. He sighed.

"Would this involve any computer work?" he asked. "That's pretty much all I'm good for."

"You never know," said the Doctor. "Okay, later you go back to your flat and log on to your computer. We'll phone you if we need anything."

"Oi, I'm coming with you, Mick," Jackie said. "I want to know exactly what my little girl's up to."

"Sounds good to me," said the Doctor. "Ooo, my toast has popped."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_I'll try to update this more regularly. I'm still trying to figure out what's actually going to happen (before the last couple of chapters - they're already written)._


	6. Chapter 6

_Okay, here's the next chapter. There isn't a lot to it, but I'd like to get it out of the way. I'd like to point out that in this The Empty Child never happened._

"So, are we going back to the London Eye?" Rose asked.

"I don't think they'll be trying the same plan all over again," said the Doctor.

"Okay, why don't you do a scan for alien tech?" suggested Rose. "You can't use the TARDIS to do a track of the ship like you did with the Slitheen, coz it's back at the station."

"True, although I could ask people if they saw the ship," said the Doctor.

"Doctor, I think if anyone did see anything it'd be all over the news by now," said Rose. "Even if they thought it was a hoax."

"Oh, all right then," said the Doctor, defeated. He then got out his sonic screwdriver.

"Hmm, interesting," he said as he fiddled with it.

"What? What's it saying?" asked Rose.

"It seems the Autons have a similar idea to the Slitheen," the Doctor said. "I'm getting readings from the Thames."

"And no one noticed?" said Rose. "How's that?"

"Hang on," said the Doctor. "I don't think that's the ship. Maybe it's Auton technology still here from last time. Maybe they planted something it the Thames to get ready for a Plan B."

"Okay, so where's the ship?" asked Rose, who was getting a little frustrated.

"I don't know," said the Doctor. "I followed it as far as I could, but it was going all over the place, and the TARDIS isn't in as good as shape as she once was. Still, we've got something. Let's investigate!"

"Doctor, it's in the middle of the Thames, someone's gonna notice if we go in there in broad daylight," said Rose.

"Who says we have to go?" said the Doctor. Rose looked confused.

"Call Ricky's mobile," he said. Rose did as she was told, then handed her phone to the Doctor.

"Hello?" said Mickey.

"Ricky old boy, how are ya?" said the Doctor cheerfully.

"Need something Doctor?" said Mickey.

"Yes, as a matter of fact," said the Doctor. "I need you to get in touch with the Prime Minister's office."

"Are we in danger?" asked Mickey.

"No, not yet anyway," said the Doctor. "I'm getting Auton technology in the Thames. If I can convince the PM to send people to get it out, I can see exactly what it is and save the world."

"That shouldn't be a problem," said Mickey. "Harriet Jones is Prime Minister now, I'm sure she'll be thrilled to work with you again." Mickey kept the Doctor on the line and proceeded to call 10 Downing Street from his house phone. Her secretary answered.

"Hello?" she said.

"Hello, I need to speak with the Prime Minister," said Mickey.

"I'm sorry, we don't let just anyone talk to the Prime Minister," said the secretary.

"Just tell her it's to do with the Doctor," Mickey said. The secretary sighed and left the room. In a flash, Harriet Jones entered and picked up the phone.

"Doctor? Are you there?" she said.

"Actually it's Mickey Smith, remember, Rose's boyfriend?" said Mickey.

"Oh yes, the clever boy who saved the world," said Harriet. "Is the Doctor there?"

"He's in the middle of London right now," Mickey said. "He says he may have found alien technology in the Thames and would like permission to get it out."

"Right, of course, yes," said Harriet. "I'll send over some people straight away."

"Thank you," said Mickey. He then hung up and put his mobile to his ear.

"I've got it under control," he said. "Some people are coming."

"Good on you," said the Doctor.

"What if it's poisonous or something?" asked Rose.

"Well, we'll worry about that when it happens," said the Doctor quickly. "In the meantime, nothing to do but wait." Rose started looking around, trying to avoid eye contact with the Doctor.

"Do you love him?" asked the Doctor suddenly.

"Mickey?" said Rose. "Where's this coming from?"

"Just answer me, yes or no," said the Doctor.

"It's none of your business, but yes," said Rose. "Why do you think I'm marrying him?"

"It could be all sorts of reasons," said the Doctor. "Though money probably wouldn't be one of them. Still, it could be because you trust him, because you're scared of getting close to anyone else, because he's the only one that believes you when you say you've met aliens …"

"What right do you have to say that?" said Rose. "What would you know? You're asking me about my feelings and reasons behind things, yet whenever you're asked about anything like that you just shut up until someone changes the subject." The Doctor didn't respond.

"See? You're doing it now!" said Rose.

"I'm sorry," said the Doctor. "But you have to understand, I've got a lot in here. I've seen more in 900 years than every stupid ape will see in a lifetime put together. The heartbreak, the destruction. I carry a burden so heavy it kills me to think about it."

"And it'll kill you more if you just bottle it up," said Rose. "And it hurts the people around you to have you intruding into their lives, you have to know that." Just then a young man with blonde hair approached Rose and the Doctor.

"Are you the Doctor?" he asked.

"Yes indeed," said the Doctor. "And I expect you've been sent by the Prime Minister."

"Yes sir," said the man. "Daniel Waters, at your service. The men are ready to search."

"Right, let's get to it then," said the Doctor. Rose sighed, wondering if she'd ever get a proper heart-to-heart(s) conversation with the Doctor.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_I knoe it's not that easy to call the leader of the country (or maybe it is now Harriet Jones who carries around a card saying she's PM is in charge), but I want to get this thing moving. Oh and let's say Jackie was on the toilet just then. Don't worry, she'll come into it later._


	7. Chapter 7

_I really have no idea where I'm going with this (until I get to the last few chapters, of course), but I'm determined to get through it. Hopefully this will satisfy you until I finish writing the next chapter or two._

About half an hour later, two men emerged from the water.

"We've found something!" they yelled.

"Right, bring it up," ordered Daniel. The men went back down, then came up again. They were carrying a small silver device that looked a bit like a portable DVD player. They handed it to Daniel, who handed it to the Doctor.

"Oh yeah, Auton all right," he said.

"What does it do?" asked Daniel.

"Not sure, I'll have to take it back to my …" the Doctor paused, "… _lab._"

"What shall I tell the Prime Minister?" Daniel asked.

"Just tell her I'm on it," said the Doctor. "That'll be all. Come on Rose." Rose got up and walked with the Doctor to the TARDIS. Neither of them spoke during the walk. Finally they reached the station. They each had to pay for a ticket just to get through, which was a bit annoying. But eventually they made it in.

"Wow, it's good to be back," said Rose. "So many memories. And there would have been so many more if I'd been given the chance to keep travelling." The Doctor ignored her. He placed the silver device on a seat. He then opened it up. Inside there was a small keyboard with alien symbols on it and a screen with a map of London on it.

"What's this then?" he said to himself, switching on the sonic screwdriver and scanning the device. "There's a firewall in place. However, if I can find the combination … yes!" The Doctor grinned as he was provided access.

"So what is this thing?" asked Rose.

"It's a lot of things," said the Doctor. "It's a tracker of all the Autons and Auton technology in London." Rose looked at the map. She couldn't see anything at first, but then she noticed some little symbols on the map.

"It's also a keeper of plans for invasions," said the Doctor, pressing a few keys. The map was pushed to the side of the screen, and in its place was a bunch of information regarding the Autons' previous and future invasion attempts.

"Why would they bury their plans at the bottom of the Thames?" asked Rose.

"Maybe they accidentally dropped it," suggested the Doctor. "From the space ship or something. I'm just trying to find the plans for this invasion now … there we go." Rose looked on the screen.

WE WILL ONCE AGAIN POSE AS SHOP WINDOW DUMMIES. THIS TIME, THERE WILL BE AN ELECTRONIC SIGNAL COMING FROM THE MOTHER SHIP, ON ALL THE TIME. THIS MEANS IT CANNOT BE INTERFERED WITH. THE PLAN IS TO KILL ALL SHOP OWNERS AND STAFF. WE WILL THEN POST ADVERTISEMENTS ON THE INTERNET FOR 'MASSIVE IN-STORE CLEARANCES' OR SOMETHING LIKE THAT. THE HUMANS WILL FLOCK IN, AND WE WILL BE THERE WAITING FOR THEM, WAITING TO KILL. WHEN THE POLICE COME, WE WILL KILL THEM TOO. AT NIGHT, WE WILL MOVE AROUND AND INFILTRATE EVERY STORE THERE IS AND REPEAT UNTIL ALL HUMANS ARE DEAD AND EARTH IS READY FOR OUR TAKEOVER.

"Good plan," admitted Rose. "That must be why that bridal shop was deserted. So now I guess we've got to go to this mother ship."

"You guess right," said the Doctor. "Let's look on this map."

"But it's just London," said Rose.

"It's zoomed in on London," said the Doctor. "If I zoom out … like this … that's the whole of Earth."

"Wow," said Rose. "And that big symbol over there, is that the ship?"

"Must be," said the Doctor. "Okay, let's get to it."

"I thought the TARDIS wouldn't move," said Rose. But the central column rose and fell as usual, and when Rose looked at the scanner screen they were indeed on board some sort of spaceship.

"What do we do now?" she asked.

"Negotiate the freedom of the planet, same as always," said the Doctor.

"They tried to kill you last time for, what, something about not saving them in the Time War?" said Rose. "Then you went and destroyed the Nestene Consciousness and their plans for takeover. You can't expect them to just forget about it and do whatever you say, even if you speak 'under peaceful contract, according to Article Fifteen of the Shadow Proclamation'."

"You remember that?" said the Doctor.

"I remember a lot of things," said Rose. "I can even quote the first ten minutes or so of _Shrek_. So anyway, how are we destroying the ship? I take it there isn't a Consciousness this time."

"The plan said there was an electrical signal coming from this ship," recalled the Doctor. "So we stop that signal and change the circuits so the ship blows up."

"I thought you were going to negotiate with them," said Rose.

"That's Plan A, changing the circuits is Plan B," said the Doctor.

"And you think even if they reject Plan A we'll still be allowed to wander around their ship?" said Rose doubtfully. "How do you get anything done?"

"Must be my charming personality," said the Doctor. "Come on, let's go." Rose looked at the Doctor, then cautiously exited the TARDIS. They were greeted by some unfriendly Autons.

"Halt intruders!" they said.

"Oh boy," said the Doctor.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Okay, I don't know when I'll be able to update next. Oh and I know basically nothing about Autons and how they work, so I don't want to hear about what I've gotten wrong with them. One last thing, I know I called this a romance and there isn't much of that going on, but it will. I promise._


	8. Chapter 8

_OMG, 2 months since I last updated! I'm so sorry! The reason? One, wroter's block for this story. Two, a billion ideas for other stories. But today I sat down and wrote, so you've got a nice long chapter to sink your teeth into (those who are still interested, that is)._ _I've also changed the genre to Drama/Romance, even though there is humour and action/adventure involved. _

Rose and the Doctor were sitting in a dungeon.

"Well, your 'charming personality' did a lot," said Rose. "And who puts a dungeon in a spaceship?"

"You know, I'm sure I used to be able to be able to give people sleeper holds," said the Doctor. "And as I recall, enemies would only capture my companion, and I'd save them."

"You must be getting slow in your old age," Rose said. "So anyway, was there a Plan C? I'd really like to get out of here."

"Give me time," said the Doctor. "You never used to complain like this."

"Maybe I've changed," said Rose. "Maybe I've got new ideas about the world and life now."

"Well good for you," said the Doctor. "But I haven't changed. I'm going to keep doing things my way." Rose sighed.

"We never used to argue," she said. "We used to have fun. We used to go into things together. What happened?"

"The cruel effects of Time," said the Doctor. "But at least you didn't change while we were travelling. I've had companions who just decided they'd had enough and left."

"Mustn't have been as heartbreaking as being dumped," said Rose.

"I thought you were over that," said the Doctor. Rose didn't respond. Just then two Autons approached them.

"Are you ready to talk?" one of them asked.

"And why would we do that?" asked the Doctor.

"Talk and your sentence may not be as harsh," said the second Auton.

"Doctor, I said I'd help you, but I don't want to die or get imprisoned on this spaceship or anything," said Rose.

"Fine, we'll talk," said the Doctor. "But can we go somewhere a little more comfortable?" The Autons looked at one another, then nodded. They opened the doors and took the Doctor and Rose out. They took them into what looked like an interrogation room. In it were two other Autons, both dressed as policemen. The look of them made Rose tempted to laugh.

"Sit," the first one ordered. They did so. The other Autons left the room.

"Well well well," said the second cop Auton. "What do we have here?" The Doctor rolled his eyes. He could never understand the point of asking that question. Was it meant to intimidate them?

"If I might speak …" he began.

"Silence!" commanded CA1 (cop Auton 1). "We will do the talking around here! Now, how did you get on board?"

"You're kidding, right?" said Rose. "Didn't you see us step out of the big blue box?"

"Well, we've been in here, haven't we?" said CA2. "They don't tell us everything. And that's not the point, human female!"

"Sorry, sorry," said Rose.

"Yes Rose, maybe you should let _me _do the talking," said the Doctor.

"What are your intentions?" asked CA2.

"We have come to ask you to abort plans of taking over Earth," answered the Doctor.

"And if we refuse?" said CA1.

"I'll have to stop you myself," said the Doctor. Rose turned to the Doctor. Was it wise to just give away his plans like that?

"And how will you do that?" continued CA1. Just then, Rose's phone started vibrating. Luckily the Autons didn't notice it. She looked down. There was an SMS from her mum.

HOW'S IT GOING? the SMS read. WHAT DO U WANT 4 TEA 2NIGHT? Rose made sure the Autons weren't paying attention to her, then replied.

BEING HELD CAPTIVE BY AUTONS, NEED MICKEY 2 HACK IN2 DEFENCE FORCES JUST IN CASE. She sent the message and looked up to see what she'd missed. The Doctor was going on about something to do with politics. She guessed he had realised what was going on. Her phone started vibrating again.

WHAT DO U MEAN? R U OK? WHERE'S THE DR? Rose sighed.

CAN'T EXPLAIN NOW. DR'S WITH ME. DON'T WORRY, I'LL BE OK. She sent the message. However the Autons had spotted her phone.

"Ah," she said. "Look, this is a piece of plastic. You might be related."

"Rose, they aren't stupid," said the Doctor.

"Yes, we are aware that you are holding a primitive communications device called a mobile phone," said CA2. "We will now take that from you to ensure you do not use it against us."

_At least they didn't notice me using it, _Rose thought, breathing a sigh of relief.

"Actually, we should probably search both of them for anything else," commented CA1. "Take your clothing off."

"No way, you pervert!" said Rose. CA1's hand opened, and inside was the gun she'd seen them seen the use to kill people before.

"Can't you just scan me?" she pleaded.

"We can only scan electrical items," said CA2. "We would not pick up anything else."

"Oh, all right," Rose said. "But I'm keeping my bra on. And my bike pants."

"Understood," said CA2. Rose took off her jacket, and the Autons began going through it. They took out her bus pass and ripped it up.

"What'd you do that for?" she asked.

"You won't be needing that anymore," CA1 said cunningly. Rose gulped. The other Autons had said before that if they talk, their punishment wouldn't be as harsh. So what would it be?

"Excuse me," she said as the Autons forced the leather jacket off the Doctor. "What is going to happen to us after we're through?"

"That is yet to be decided," said CA2. "We will be discussing that later. In the meantime, you're all ours." CA2 then turned to the Doctor.

"The rest of your clothes," it said. The Doctor sighed and took off his jumper and trousers. CA1 and CA2 then started thoroughly going through everything in his pockets. Rose looked at the sight before her. There was the Doctor, wearing nothing but boxer shorts. She had to admit, he had a nice body. Her eyes trailed up his legs, then his torso, until she reached his face and made eye contact. She immediately turned her head. She realised he'd been doing the same thing. But what was she doing? And why? She had Mickey at home, probably worried sick, and here she was, perving on the alien who broke her heart. Actually, Mickey might have made it through to the royal navy's site now. He'd be waiting for her to send him the message to tell him what to do next.

"Do you have a mobile?" she asked the Doctor.

"Nope, sorry," he replied.

"Great," Rose said. "Well have you got a plan?"

"Sort of," said the Doctor. He then looked at the Autons. They seemed to be having difficulty working out the psychic paper.

"What is this?" CA1 said. "It says I am in charge of the invasion!"

"No, it says I am the captain of the ship," said CA2.

"No it doesn't!" said CA1. They started fighting. Rose picked up her chair and brought it down over them. The Doctor then took Rose's phone, the psychic paper and their clothes. He tossed the phone to Rose.

"Quick! Send a message to Ricky!" he exclaimed.

"Saying what?" Rose asked. Suddenly an alarm went off.

"Tell him to gain access to a missile, any one," the Doctor said, his voice raised. Rose hurriedly sent the SMS. But instead of getting one back, the phone rang.

"Rose, what the hell is going on!" Jackie cried.

"We're in a bit of a pickle Mum," Rose said.

"Rose, quickly get your clothes on and follow me," the Doctor said.

"Get your clothes on? What have you two been doing?" Jackie asked.

"Nothing Mum, oh God," said Rose, slipping her pants on. "Doctor, how are we gonna get back to the TARDIS?"

"We just need to slip back into that main room, being as inconspicuous as we can," the Doctor said calmly.

"But the freaking alarm's going!" Rose exclaimed. "How are- "

"Rose, please!" said the Doctor. "Trust me." Rose looked at the Doctor. She used to trust him, that was for sure. But that was before he dumped her on Earth. Then again, he only did that because he cared for her. She realised that if he said something, he meant it.

"Okay," she said, taking his hand. "I trust you." The Doctor smiled at her.

"Fantastic," he said. He then picked up the psychic paper. "I wonder," he muttered. Suddenly, a map appeared.

"Clever little thing," the Doctor said. "I wanted to see a map of the ship, and that's what it gave me."

"Wow," Rose said, impressed. They then followed the map through the ship, avoiding Autons wherever they could.

"Only a few corridors to go," the Doctor said. Rose still had her phone to her ear, and she heard noise in the background.

"What's going on?" she whispered into the phone.

"Rose," said Mickey. "My access runs out soon. If I don't launch this now I won't be able to."

"We're almost there Mickey," Rose said. "Just hang on."

"I can't Rose," Mickey said. "A freaking countdown's appeared on the screen. I've only got 1 minute left."

"Doctor, we've only got one minute to get to the TARDIS," Rose said. "Will we make it?" The Doctor said nothing, but his pace increased. Rose ran with him, sweat pouring down her face. As they turned a corner, they entered the main room, only it was full of Autons, all ready to strike. The Doctor slowly took Rose's phone and said one word: "Fire."

"Are you safe?" asked Mickey, but no one answered. Mickey looked at the computer screen. _10, 9, 8, 7 …_ He closed his eyes and clicked the mouse.

"Run!" cried the Doctor. He pulled Rose towards the TARDIS, dodging bullets on the way. In the background Rose could hear her mother's voice on the phone, screaming for an explanation. As they reached the TARDIS (why it hadn't been moved, they didn't know), they saw the missile outside the ship, approaching them. The Doctor ran inside and pushed random buttons, eager to get anywhere that wasn't near the ship. As the central column rose and fell, Rose heard the explosion. She shuddered at the thought of how close she had been to being in the middle of it. She turned to the Doctor, and noticed he'd been staring at her.

"Doctor," she whispered. The Doctor walked up to her and cupped her cheek in his hand, before pulling her into a big hug. Tears ran down her cheeks, onto his jacket. But he didn't mind. All that mattered was that Rose was alive. They didn't know how long they stayed like that, but the silence was broken by a voice on Rose's mobile.

"Rose! Rose! What happened? Are you okay?" cried Jackie frantically. Rose picked up the phone and smiled.

"Yeah Mum, I'm okay," she said. Jackie started to talk, but Rose hung up on her.

"Thank you Doctor," she said. "For today."

"Thank you for trusting me," the Doctor said. "And if you didn't have that mobile, God knows how I would have gotten that message to Mickey." Rose smiled.

"You called him Mickey," she said.

"Yeah, I guess I did," the Doctor replied.

"So where are we anyway?" Rose asked. The Doctor checked the scanner.

"Same place, London underground," he said. "There must be something here that attracts the TARDIS, but I'll figure that out another time."

"Okay," Rose said. "So now, would you consider spending another night with me?"

"Oh Rose, I'd like to, but-"

"Please," said Rose. "You've done so much for me, and I'm sure Mum would like to thank you. Mickey too."

"Oh, okay," said the Doctor. Rose grinned.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_I'm getting there!_ _I've got a rough outline in my head of the next chapter, so it should be up within a week or so, maybe earlier if I get a review begging me to post it ... _


	9. Chapter 9

_We're getting close to the end now. These are the scenes that I've had in my head for months._

As Rose opened the door of the flat, Jackie ran up to her and hugged her.

"Oh, my precious girl," she said. "I thought I'd lost you."

"I'm fine Mum," said Rose. "Really."

"Rose!" exclaimed Mickey. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," said Rose, nodding. "The Doctor looked after me." Just then the Doctor appeared at the door.

"I've invited him to stay one more night," continued Rose. "Is that cool?" Mickey bit his lip.

"Whatever makes you happy," he said. He then leaned in for a kiss. Rose felt a little awkward with the Doctor standing behind her, so she just gave Mickey a quick peck. He looked disappointed.

"Right," he said. "Well, this calls for a celebration. Who wants chips?"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Rose had mixed feelings as she went to bed that night. She was happy that she'd saved the world, but sad that the Doctor would be leaving in the morning. She'd really enjoyed his company, and knew she'd miss him a lot. He was lying on his mattress now, the hot night causing him to sleep without a top on.

"Rose," he said. "Do you wanna chat?" Rose smiled.

"Sure," she said. "You know, today was really fun."

"Yeah right," said the Doctor. "I almost got us killed."

"But you didn't," said Rose. "And I liked having that rush of adrenaline in me again, that feeling that I was making a difference. I'm going to miss that." Rose waited for a response, but the Doctor was silent.

"Okay," she said. "There's a man and a pregnant woman standing at a bus stop …"

"I'm ready to tell you," the Doctor said suddenly.

"What?" said Rose.

"Why I left you," the Doctor replied.

"Oh, okay," said Rose, sitting up in bed.

"You see, after our encounter, I got scared," the Doctor explained. "I realised that if anything was to happen to you that I wouldn't be able to forgive myself. I realised..." he sat up, "… that you meant a lot more to me than I thought. I wanted you safe. So, I left you here." Rose was speechless.

"Wow," she said. "So, you didn't get sick of me?" The Doctor stood up and walked over to Rose's bed. As he sat down next to her, Rose felt her heart beat faster.

"Whatever gave you that idea?" he asked.

"I dunno, I guess I just wanted to justify you leaving me," Rose said. The Doctor stroked her hair.  
"I could never get sick of you," he told her. As she looked into the Doctor's eyes, Rose couldn't help but move closer to him. The Doctor did the same, until their lips brushed. Rose paused for a second, then went back for more. She didn't know what she was feeling at that moment, but it felt _right._ She pushed the Doctor down on the bed and got on top of him. Their kisses became more passionate, more fierce. It was as if all rational thoughts had left them. Or so Rose thought.

"Rose, we can't," said the Doctor.

"And why not?" Rose asked.

"Well, you're a human and I'm a Time Lord," the Doctor said.

"Hey, as long as one thing fits in the other I'm not worried," said Rose as she kissed him again.

"Rose, you're 21 and I'm 902," the Doctor said.

"You're only as old as you feel," said Rose, trying to pull down the Doctor's pants.

"Rose …" said the Doctor seriously, "… you're _engaged._" Rose stopped.

"So I am," she said. She then rolled over to her side so she was facing the Doctor.

"So what do we do now?" she asked.

"I don't know," the Doctor admitted. "I honestly don't know."

"That's a first," Rose said.

"This is why I don't do domestic," the Doctor said. "I don't want to ruin things for your family. I don't want to be like the guy in soap operas that sabotages everything."

"You're called the Oncoming Storm, I think that says enough," Rose said. The Doctor sighed.

"We really need to think this through," he said. "Decide what we really want."

"Yeah," agreed Rose.

"Okay," said the Doctor. "I'll just … go back to my mattress." The Doctor got up and walked back to his spot on the floor. He didn't get much sleep that night. He was too busy making a decision that could change his life forever.


	10. Chapter 10

_This is a really short chapter. I just wanted it to be separate from the others._

After getting out of bed, Rose sleepily walked to the kitchen. She went to the fridge and saw a note.

GONE SHOPPING WITH MICKEY. BACK SOON. LOVE, MUM.

Rose turned around and saw the Doctor. He was all dressed and ready.

"Hi," he said.

"Hi," murmured Rose. "So, I guess you're leaving today."

"No reason for me to stay," said the Doctor. "But … before I leave, I have to ask about last night, and what happened."

"And what _did _happen Doctor?" asked Rose.

"I don't quite know," admitted the Doctor. "But it made me reconsider our relationship. I'm asking you now, do you want to come with me?" Rose looked at him.

"I can't," she said. "I've got my life here. I've worked hard to get where I am. If I went with you again and you abandoned me again, it'd destroy me."

"I won't abandon you again," said the Doctor. "You mean too much to me. I … love you Rose." Rose's eyes began to water.

"I'm sorry Doctor," she whispered. "Goodbye." The Doctor lowered his head and walked towards the door. He then opened it and slowly walked out. Rose ran to her room, in tears.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_I bet you weren't expecting that! Don't worry, it's not over yet. And the next chapters are already written. But it's late and I can't be bothered to type them out right now, so you'll just have to suffer._


	11. Chapter 11

_getting up from behind sofa It's okay, please don't do anything drastic, just put down your weapon and read this chapter..._

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - -_

_15 minutes later_

Rose sat at the table with her head in her hands. She couldn't believe what she'd just done. The Doctor was out of her life for good. She thought she'd made the right decision. Now she could live her life with Mickey. So why did it hurt so much? Suddenly the door opened.

"Rose, we're back!" called Jackie, who was holding some shopping bags. Mickey came in after her.

"Hi," murmured Rose.

"Hi sweetheart," replied Jackie. "So, where's himself?"

"Gone," said Rose quietly.

"What do you mean 'gone'?" asked Mickey.

"Gone," repeated Rose. "For good." Jackie dropped her shopping bags.

"He left you _again_?" she said. "Bastard! I'll kill him!"

"Mum, I told him to leave," said Rose. "He'd done what he came here to do."

"Do you want to go with him?" inquired Mickey.

"Huh?" said Rose.

"Do you?" said Mickey. Tears came to Rose's eyes.

"Yes!" she cried. "But I can't!"

"Why not?" asked Mickey.

"Er, hello," said Jackie. "She's meant to be marrying you."

"Yeah, I've rebuilt my life here," said Rose, sniffing. "I can't throw it all away again."

"No, there's more to this than meets the eye," said Mickey.

"Rose," said Jackie seriously. "What happened?" Rose took a deep breath and opened her mouth, but no sound came out.

"Oh dear, I think I know what's going on here," said Mickey.

"What? What?" asked Jackie anxiously.

"Jackie, your daughter is in love," said Mickey. Jackie's expression was blank. Mickey sighed. "With someone who isn't me." Jackie's eyes widened.

"You mean…?"she began. Rose slowly nodded her head, and whispered, "And he feels the same way."

"So what are you waiting for?" asked Mickey. "Go after him."

"What?" said Rose. "But, what about you?"

"Listen to me Rose," said Mickey, looking Rose in the eye. "You stay here and I'll give you everything you need. Money, security, possibly a family. But you go with the Doctor and he'll give you so much more. Action, adventure, that rush of excitement. But most importantly, a strong and undying love." Rose looked at Mickey. She knew what he was saying was true. She then turned to Jackie.

"Mum?" she said.

"Honey, there's more chemistry between you two than in a science lab (**A/N** I've always wanted to say that!)," confessed Jackie. "Why do you think I was so worried about you sharing the same room?"

"Oh," said Rose. "But, are you sure you want me to do this?"

"Follow your heart," said Mickey. "Now go, while you still have a chance." Rose nodded.

"Yes, oh God, I've gotta get to the tube!" she exclaimed. "Thank you." And with that she ran out the door.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Will Rose make it in time?_


	12. Chapter 12

_Finally, here we are. This is the chapter that started it all, the only reason this story exists. It is also the chapter of which I own basically nothing. See if you can guess which movie it's from._

Rose ran as fast as her legs could carry her.

"Bloody stilettos!" she cried as she took off her shoes and threw them away. The one day she didn't wear trainers … but that didn't matter now. Right now all that mattered was getting to the station, before it was too late …

Shr narrowly avoided a mother and child as she turned the corner. She just kept running. At last, she saw it. The entrance to the London Underground. She ran in and leapt over the gate before anyone could stop her. She came to a stop. She was surrounded by hundreds of people. She could barely move. Where was the Doctor? She stood up on tiptoes, trying to see over the crowd. In the distance, she saw the TARDIS. She began to track backwards from it … yes! There he was! Slowly walking towards the TARDIS.

"Doctor! Doctor!" Rose yelled, but the Doctor couldn't hear her. However, a tall dark-skinned man was looking her way.

"I need to talk to that man in the leather jacket," she told him, pointing towards the Doctor. The man nodded.

"Hey!" he yelled, getting the attention of a short balding man. "This lady wants to talk to that man in the leather jacket!"

"Hey, you in the leather jacket!" the short guy called. The Doctor didn't respond.

"Oi! Big ears!" the man cried. This time the Doctor turned around. "This lady wants to talk to you!" The Doctor looked through the crowd, and saw Rose.

"What does she want?" he asked. SG (short guy) turned around.

"What does she want?" he repeated.

"What do you want?" said TG (tall guy), quite seriously.

"Tell him not to leave," said Rose. "I'm not going to marry Mickey."

"Tell him not to leave, she's not going to marry Mickey!" said TG.

"Don't leave, I'm not going to marry Mickey!" called SG. The Doctor raised an eyebrow.

"What not?" he inquired.

"Why not?" said SG.

"Why not?" said TG.

_Okay, _thought Rose, taking a deep breath. _This is it. _"Tell him … I love him. I love you!"

"I love you!" called TG.

"I love you!" cried SG. The Doctor's fact lit up. He now knew that Rose was committed to him.

"Tell her …" he began, " …oh never mind, I'll tell her myself." The Doctor tried to move through the crowd, but there were too many people. He turned around and saw the TARDIS, and got an idea.

"Tell her I'm bringing the TARDIS through!" he said. SG was a little confused, but he passed on the message.

"He's bringing the TARDIS through!" he yelled, shrugging.

"He's bringing the TARDIS through!" said TG.

"Oh my god," said Rose. "He's bringing the TARDIS through! Right, can everyone around here leave a space?" No one moved.

"Hey!" yelled TG. "This woman is about to be reunited with the man she loves!" Slowly, the people moved away from Rose. She could hear the TARDIS engine now. Next to her, the familiar blue box appeared. The people around her looked on in awe. The door opened, and the Doctor stepped out. Rose smiled and jumped into his arms. He picked her up and span around. After putting her down, he closed his eyes and kissed her, not caring who saw. Around them, people began to break into applause. They didn't know who these people were or where that blue box came from, but it wasn't important. The message was clear – these two people were in love. And that was all that mattered.

**The End**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

_Did you get it? It's from the best Aussie movie of all time - Crocodile Dundee. Next time you watch it, think of Mick/Sue as Dr/Rose. I always do. Anyway, I'd like to thank you all for your patience and support. Now please review!_


End file.
